The Loner
by The Ninja from Yesterday
Summary: Emily: a social outcast. Does she care? Nope! In fact, she laughs at every attempt to make her feel worthless (thanks Australia), and feels like she can survive school easily without friends. Yet the Terror Twins just seem to get a little bit too close for Emily's liking.
1. This Is Me

•**Chapter l•**

**•This is me•**

* * *

><p>There are times when one must know when to unleash their true crazy self. If set off too earily or too fast, the consiquences are unspoken.<p>

You must, at first, hold all strange and weird personalities under lock and key. Keep your friendly personality out in the open, and draw people in to be your future friends. Once they're safely in your friend zone, pick out that key and unlock that chest. Crack it open and let it all gush out. However, don't throw it open like the jaws of death and let it all flood out. Once open, let the erosion laws take place. Ever so slowly, you'll come out of the cocoon of the half false you to flutter and fly with the weird and strange wings without anyone realising it.

When one forgoes the lock and key or is too impatient for the laws, what you get is the polar opposite; a loner.

I've made this mistake twice in my life so far. The first time, when I was _really_ young but I still had a desk buddy. Before I moved to England to go to Hogwarts (because mum came from there), I gathered more than one desk buddy and soon had a nice circle of friends.

The second time was exactly two years ago before boarding this scarlet train before me. Hogwarts is a boarding school for the magical. My mum was the witch who went here before moving to Australia and meeting dad, another wizard. Before Hogwarts, I went to an Australian muggle school. When it's the Christmas holidays, I pop over to Australia (sometimes literally) and visit my old friends. As such, I am skilled in both worlds, even if I'm pure-blooded.

I was pretty excited for a new school and friends, so the warnings and rules I set myself went straight over my head. Looking back now, I'm sure I pretty darn sure I just ran up to another uncoloured robed girl and scares her away. It excalated from from that, as time proceeded. As I realised my mistake I grew desperate and effectively drove everyone away. Finally, when the other girls in my dorm moved out, it slapped me in the face. As such, I withdrew myself and barely interacted with other students as I knew they wouldn't want to even talk with a freak like me.

I think myself that I thrive by myself; no need to talk, no need to be around them constantly and no need to remind them why your friends.

It was just Me, Myself and I.

Well, not exactly, because I fell back to my old buddies I always had; books, words and music. Muggle music of course. Wizard music is so crap. But more on that later. By a spell my fellow Australians had invented but hadn't gone viral, I could listen to muggle music on my phone and through my massive ear phones in while reading- and sometimes in class - and even the class because the teachers didn't notice me! My books varied everyday from studying, fiction, muggle science and even the school rules. Which was pretty cool since I could do things teachers and students thought were rules (if they noticed me in the first place) and when they dragged me up to Dumbledore's office for lying, the two of us had the greatest time of seeing their faces when Headmaster informed them of the truth. I swear he had a score of times I was hauled up to the office!

By the time I was in second year I had become a person you swore you saw in the library ever time you came (I probably was). I was just one of those people in the background, not worth mentioning, not worth speaking to, and not worth looking at twice.

When ever mum or dad asked about my friends, I said I had enough and we were close. While not a full lie, it was a half one.

Which, by the way, what they're asking me right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited<strong>: 27/9/2014


	2. Third Year

Chapter ll

Third Year

* * *

><p>"I'm fine. I love being with my friends." I roll my eyes as mum fussed around with my robes minutes before I would board my transport to Hogwarts.<p>

"Okay, as long as you have friends and good grades." Mum gave me one last hug before pushing me gently to the train. Just in time, apparently, because seconds later the train began to move. I backwards waved to my family as the Express gathered speed. All the way at the end of the train, which took me about 20 minutes to get there, I found an empty cabin. Chucking my trunk on the floor, not bothering to shove it above me, I reached for my backpack and searched for my Artemis Foul series, hoping to get a good chunk read.

I was halfway through the first book when commotion outside my door broke through my cone of silence and scratched me in the ears.

The Weasley twins.

Cue scowl. The most popular in my grade - probably even the whole school - for pranking and they didn't know they had everyone but me and the Slytherins linking out of their hands. Lee, who was a true friend when they meet on the train turned into a jealous git when they became famous. The twins only sensed a slight change in the friends and excluded him on a few pranks. Just a few.

Anyway, they were being yelled by another Gryffindor with horns. I went straight back to my book, hoping they would get a massive punishment.

I only changed when the old lady from the trolley called over the intercom that they were arriving at Hogwarts in a short amount of time. After hastily shoving my books back into my backpack (which was another thing that made me weird in Hogwarts; nearly everyone either had a shoulder bag or carries their books around with them) and did a quick brush of my vivid scarlet hair. Dyed of course. I'm hoping it get it rainbow next year. I rushed for the first few carriages since I had to attend the welcome feast otherwise I will get punished by Filch and Mrs Norris.

However, it was useless as I was shoved back by everyone. By the time I had gotten a leeway to a carriage, it was the very last few. Luckily I had no one with me.

I believed myself quite selfless. Since no one liked me, I went out of my way to avoid being with anyone in the same cabin/carriage/seat. No one noticed, but they would if I didn't.

I peaked around the massive doors of the Great Hall and spied no seat that was absolutely vacant. Sighing, I decided that Filch was going to have some sick pleasure again before school started.

Once having a nice chat and a few bites with the house elves, I wondered around, waiting for Filch or Mrs Norris to find me. There was a second motive to my choices; once having the annually changed password, I could steal any confiscated items back and give it back to the owner. Funny thing was Filch didn't have a clue.

"Out again Holave?" came a sly voice behind me and a meow. Facing Filch I pulled my 'oh crap' face on. His smirk widened and I was lead to his office. I sat down in a chair I swore had the twins name on it before once and memorized the password. While Filch rattled on about how I should be in the Great Hall, I looked around. A dirty parchment was poking out of one of the drawers, covering the label. I shrugged. Maybe next time I'll be in here.

Filch had finally finished with his annoying speech and had let me go. Mrs Norris was on my heels all the way to the Fat Lady, I think to make sure I didn't put a toe out of line. Thankfully, I got there with no problems as the rest of my house swept up the stairs and pulled to a halt. As the password was swept through the crowd in whispers, I was tempted to make it into a Chinese Whispers game and have the people on the end have the wrong password. But, it was too late so I noted it down for next year. If I remember.

Once I had a clear pathway into the Common room, I darted up the stairs before the tired First Years came stomping up like trolls. My dorm room was the first one on the third level, with only my name on the plaque. _Emily Holave._ Time to start making my room a mess.

Pass the door and parallel to it, was a single bed with my trunk at the foot. Mum had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it when all my books, text books, clothes, and other odds and ends wouldn't fit into it last year. Thank _god_. The first thing I did was pull all my posters out and stick them on the wall. There were music posters of dead and living stars, quotes, anime and manga posters, and nearly everything you could think of.

On the right side of my bed was books and clothes. The books, which were non-school, were stacked in piles of threes outlined a walkway in between the wall and middle of the room. Normal (muggle) clothes were thrown in there own ways, not caring if they were winkled or not.

On the left side of the room (from my bed) was alllllll my school crap. Text books, exercise books, _pacers_ and spare _p__aper_ and robes where everywhere in a loose formation of settings. Again, there was a lightly outlined hallway between the wall and the junk.

With eyelids about to close, I dragged myself to the shower and had a quick wiz through. Once in my PJs, I was off into sleep world. What would tomorrow's horrors will scar on me?


	3. Last One Is The Rotten Egg

**•Chapter lll•**

**•Last One is the Rotten Egg•**

* * *

><p>The effect of having only one bed in the dorm and nearly every centimetre claimed by my junk is a dark, gloomly and all over creepy dorm. Thank god mum wasn't here to see it, she would have a fit.<p>

"Actually, she would cry her tear ducts dry if she sees the truth." I murmured under my breath as I sit up, and silence my alarm clock. I knew this because in year five (when I was around 10 years old) my mum came crying to my teacher when I had left it slip heard no friends. Mrs M came over and straightened everyone out. Perhaps this is when I began to create new friendships.

My morning chore was firstly, get dressed, secondly, brushing hair and teeth. Then I would normally pack my books for the day, my timetable glanced at once in the morning and hoped that it was memorized perfectly. Unfortunately, I could not do so, as obviously it was the first day of the school year. But from the last two years I could gather that I would have double Charms first. The year above me would have double Transfigerstion and the year below would have double History. I suspected when I graduated the next year's first years would have double Charms. Just a hunch.

Another annoying thing about this school is some Headmasters and Headmistresses back they had enough of the Gryffindors and Slytherinsalways at each other's throats and shoved the two houses together in our year subjects (see paragraph above - that's what I call them). Now let's all join hands together and sing kyumbya.

Fifteen minutes later my personal theory was proven correct. Now don't go and claim saying I'm a genius; I've got one theory stating that pimples are something like a seed pod; open the shell, take out the squishy part from inside and the whole thing will collapse. Yeah, right Emily.

Waking up at 7 o'clock has small rewards; only one other teacher is there and all the seats are empty when you talk in at 7:15. My timetable floated down next to me; obviously Professor McGonagall up on the teacher table wasn't awake enough to pull her weight around it.

As usual I shoved my breakfast into my mouth and wizzed out of the Great Hall before it got too crowded. Already I could see the fingers and hear the whispers; Tiani from my year was filling an oblivious first year with poison. Her face was begining to twist into disgust.

The hike back up to my house tower grew harder as time crept closer to 8 o'clock. However when I exited I noticed other students excsicuting the exact same mission. No matter how early I get up and rush from the Great Hall. Be it the normal guy, the bookworm or the popular chick that I am so sure she'll fail at life, it was always second. It kinda turned into a game... Through out the whole year level. The last one was truly the rotten egg, Fred and George made sure after a relatively popular muggle born made the joke. And, ever since the nice-smelling charms were learnt (I think a previous Rotten Egg begged for one of the teachers to teach the year level) it was deemed a dark mark on your name.

Today's rotten egg was surprisingly (okay, I did feel like she needed it) Tiani, and for the rest of the day she would have the stench of a rotten egg. Totally did a plus on her name for the popular charts.

The day was like everyone expected; reviews of the last year if we forgot anything, plus a redo of the previous spell/potion/theory. This counted for every class for the next few days. Potions was okay (shock!) but with Professor Snape breathing down the Gryffindor's necks and much less the Ravenclaws tened to bring the awesomeness level down just a few (hundred). But there was no use crying over spilt milk.

After dinner I was reminded that I was No. Negative 10000 on the charts; Tiani and her friend Shay cornered me and tried to lower self-esteem and make me promised I would be the Rotten Egg tomorrow. Years of anti-bullying programs back in Australia and my give-a-damns busted made the words flow around my head like water, my ears light years away from the deathly words.

"So, you agree?" Tiani smirked. My eyes had dropped to the floor ages ago giving her and Shay some false confidence. I looked up and Tiani's smirk-

"You say something?" okay, I admit, I did kinda expect a green clad thing burst through the door, not Tiani frothing at the mouth. She and Shay were full on glaring at me, my blatant care for reputation limiting their movement to just acting like a bunch of animals (no offense). As I skipped out from the bullies, my not-so-inner self came up with an idea.

"If I only had a heart!" I rested my hand on my tin chest, pretending to think it was hollow.

And besides, if I somehow turned out to be Rotten Egg, I could care less about my rank.

* * *

><p>AN:

I own nada. Even where the refrences are from.


	4. The Line

**•Chapter lV•**

**•The Line•**

* * *

><p>Apparently not going to any kind of Qudditch match, is a massive mark against your name. Also, running around the practically empty castle singing on the top of your lungs even if you are ridiculously good (which I'm not even close to) you could count yourself as That GirlThe Loser/The Freak/Her/It.

I have no clue why would everyone in this castle but me loves Quidditch. And I mean, _**LOVES**_. It's like... Ug. The whole thing evolves around the seeker. Do you really need all the other players when all the points the Chasers score are just a waste of time when the Seeker gains 150 points by wrapping their sweaty little paws around a prissy little ball. Wizard logic is worse than Straw Hat logic. And that's saying a lot.

So.

Oh! Staying inside the castle when there is Quidditch match playing outside. As I said two (does the 'So.' count as a paragraph?) paragraphs ago, I was found in the Great Hall dancing (oops, forgot about that tidbit) and singing 5, 6, 7, 8 Steps while about a kilometer West a Quidditch match was playing.

And that's not it!

That's not all!

The baby - no, sorry - it's a Gryffindor VS Slytherin match!

Unforgivable!

Unacceptable!

Unthinkable!

Un...un...ART IS A BANG!... Um...

So my current points, -1 000 000, take 1 000 points for singing, another 1 000 for dancing, 10 000 for being inside during a Qudditch match, 100 000 for it being a G VS S match, 1 000 000 for already being me/a weirdo/freak/ect, which equals Negative Billion And Somethin'.

Every other girl's nightmare.

I love myself in times like these.

* * *

><p>By doing an Unthinkable (now there's a theory I can throw in the trash can! I'm thinking it right now! And you know what? I can think it!) I will never catch the shores of 'The Not So Losers' even if I look through the most powerful telescope. Even if the twins, no, even if Harry Potter and his two friends (whatever they're called), becomes my friend, I will never, ever be THE person to be around. Unless, I do... I donno, kill Volde if he rises again? Then maybe. Not sure. 5050.

In short, I'm socially screwed.

(Oh my god is that hell freezing over? Has Emily finally comes terms to what she is?!)

Not surprisingly, the pranks/glares/acting like I've got an touch-me-and-die-in-7-days disease (excuse me, I'm a natural blond and my hair is not that long!) /tripping/acting like an all round idiots increased. And, not surprisingly, I ignored them all.

The night before we went home for the year when I was being a bi - not a nice girl once in my lifetime and taking up as much space as possible one night in the common room. Everyone was glaring at me, and I nearly flipped off the next person I caught glaring at me. A bushy brown girl gave a huff and stormed over to me.

"Excuse me." she snapped and put her hands on her hips. Oh yeah, by the way, I was reading a seriously thick muggle book called Trickster (2 books in 1!) by Tamora Pierce and my massive head phones curled around my neck playing music at a volume that is loud enough you can't hear the lyrics just the sound track to the closet person if you don't count bushy hair. I can't remember if I told you this before but other Aussies had invented a spell that can make technology work in places like Hogwarts. My theory is that there's a invisible sphere around it where it forces the magic out, not allowing a whisp of it inside the sphere. I had no drive to test the theory, as my parents would kill me destroying my headphones or phone and I would have to pay from my almost empty vault (Around $2 000 please!).

"Sup?" I kept reading; my automatic reply did not mean I was listening to you. The chick was rambling on and on. It was quite annoying and I couldn't exactly read my book peacefully. I had been trying to read it AND actually remember it. The way it was written was so _weird_ that I could read a whole chapter before I relized the words was like Tiani's taunting; water flowing around me like a rock in a rushing river.

"Are you even listening to me?" she scowled when I made no move to do so. She lundged for my book but living in a book loving family who fights over who gets to read a new book that came out yesterday (Go Brotherband!) kinda makes you form an instinct. Trickster jerked away from the bossy bi...girl. She toppled over and ended up face planting my tummy.

"Whadda want?" I sighed, resting the bottom of my book on my forehead, staring at the brown haired girl.

"_I said,_" she growled, face slightly red, "You can't have music playing at Hogwarts outside of dorms and you can't lie around like that. You certaintly can't have muggle technology."

"Objection!" I shouted, my hand flying up into the air like I was trying to answer a question for a teacher. Hermione narrowed her eyes, daring for me to continue. My hand curld into a fist before realeasing my pointy finger (index if you don't know what I meant) into the air. "The rules clearly only state that _wizard_ music cannot be played. I am playing muggle. Wizard music is so ugly; they're all screamo and almost heavy metal. Idiots." Bushy opened her mouth again.

"Secondly!" I continued loudly, drawing my middle/rude finger next to my pointy finger. I noticed then everyone was eavesdropping horribly. Come on, I was the only one speaking! "The rules state that on the last day of the school year you can play music anywhere. They also only say that you mind other people." Another finger.

"Lastly, I can bring techology into the school because there is no rule explaining you can't. Since everyone knows that the magic would fry technology, teachers just didn't bother forming a rule. It's kinda like swimming in the lake; it's so fu... Friggin' cold that at your muscles freeze up on contact, so the teachers didn't bother with a rule." silence. Smirking at the girl's fuming face, I drew my book back to rest on my stomach.

"How come your headphones and phone are working fine?" she snapped, trying to have the last word.

"Us Aussies have invented a spell that allows technology to work anywhere in the world like Hogwarts." The girl's jaw snapped open and closed - and do I dare say it - like a goldfish. "Would you like an ice pack with that?"

YES! My dream as come true! I used The Line in an appropriate situation! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I admit, using The Line is and now was a life long dream. Don't judge me; it's awesome.

I'm sure as soon I evacuated the common room (the girl - I need to get her name - kept on glaring at me long after the argument) some people wanted to high five me, but caught sight of something or someone behind me and drew away like I was a Stink Bomb seconds before exploding.

Around 12 hours later I was reading Artemis Fowl on the magical train home. Only, this time I was translating the code at the bottom of every page for fun; I had found the code translation in the fifth book and was determined to translate every book (books 2 and 3 did not have code sadly).

Taking a pause from the translation, I peered out the window, taking note of the fence that had implanted themselves into the landscape. The Hogwarts Express was chugging it's way closer to the muggles finally. My eyes focused on my reflection in the window and smirked at the light red hair that was quickly fading into blond again. My mum had made a deal with me; I would only get my hair dyed rainbow once the red faded. It did help I cast a weak de-dyeing like spell on my hair this morning (is de-dyeing even a word? Ah, whatever).

Untwisting my body, I faced the paper in front of me and continued to scribble in my some what messy writing until the train had pulled to a halt at King's Cross.

Off to Australia!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

3 year was just really a introduction to Emily's life. Next year I'm aiming for either the twins or the Golden Trio creep into her life slightly. Thank you for those who review, of course. Please recommend this to your friends or whatever, just like you would want your own story.

spnarayan: remember that Emily has had NO friends from Hogwarts - Tiani's a... Girl who sleeps around in the future, and there for picks on Emily because a) it's an anger release point for when boys (AKA the twins) turn her down/doesn't notice her and b) Emily's a social outcast. Does that clear it up?


End file.
